2 Big, Happy, Demon Family
by AlderaanGaming
Summary: Our favorite spirit detective has a daughter named Yuuko, and a certain black haired demon turns out to be her mate. However, Yusuke has become more and more manipulative since the arise of his demon energy and tries to run Yuuko's life from the back seat. How does Yuuko handle it? With a few choice curse words and a hell of a lot of sarcasm. Formerly the Boss' Daughter. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Don't own yu yu hakusho... Not sure how long the story will go, but we'll see. Just rediscovered the show after a very long time and am so very glad to come back to it.

**Chapter 1**

"Yuuko! It's time to get up!" I heard my mother yelling from downstairs. On any normal day, I would ignore her and roll over back to bed, but today is my birthday, and I have shit to do today.

"Okay, Mom, I'm up!" I holler back in her direction before rolling out of bed and picking one of my more utilitarian outfits for today. I'm just turning sixteen today, and, although I've been able my whole life, my parents said they'd let me become demon detective today. That's right- not spirit detective- demon detective. You see, when you live in the demon world, there really aren't many humans to protect (they tend to be able to take care of themselves). The demon detective essentially works for the demon king as determined by the demon tournament and works to capture fugitives within demon world. I know, I know... more often then not, the demons don't give a rat's ass about things like murder or robbery, but the demon detective actually does get into some pretty awesome action. Just last year, the demon detective stopped some eavesdropping parasite demon from passing on information to a small faction of resistance against the demon king. Let's just hope I get as lucky with an awesome case like that.

* * *

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!?" I scream in outrage stomping my foot like the only child that I am.

"Ms. Urameshi, please desist. You have to know that we wouldn't put you on a dangerous mission on your first day. We have to first ascertain your skills and weaknesses before we put you on more involved missions. So, of course, your mission today is part of a small escort of several new recruits. You will be protecting a group that will be transporting certain important artifacts to a secure location in spirit world."

"Fine! But you can tell my Dad that this is bullshit! He knows what kind of power I have and that I'm perfectly capable of more involved missions even at this point." I cross my arms and turn around reading the card with my mission information on it. I need to report to some meeting room in about fifteen minutes.

Before I can exit the doors fully, the demon I was talking to replies, "I'll be sure to let the demon king know how his daughter feels about her mission, Princess Yuuko."

Fifteen minutes later found me meeting a group of absolute losers that I would be joining on a routine escort mission across the forest of fools. We were told to introduce ourselves while going around in a circle and I felt like I was in some sort of twelve step meeting. "Hello, my name is Yuuko. I haven't fought in over two months- largely because I was grounded by your king. I use demon and spirit energy, and, in general, kick some major ass."

Just as the next demon was about to speak about himself a familiar face sauntered into the room. He walked to an empty chair at the boardroom-style table and sat back with his feet up with the most sexy nonchalance I've ever seen. Wait, hold up- did I just think of him as sexy? He's like... twice my age... at the very least. Not a healthy first crush Yuuko. The other demons finished going around the circle when the man who was clearly the leader of the mission spoke up asking about the new arrival.

"Hn- if I must. My name is Hiei. I'm on this mission as a special favor to Yusuke- not because of the danger, but because his daughter is on it. Besides that, I don't see why I'm wasting my breath.

The leader clearly had a death wish today because he pressed further. "Mr. Hiei, we were also giving everybody a brief idea of our abilities...?"

"Sword, fire. Want a demonstration?" Hiei looked murderous. I definitely wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that pointed glare.

"No, no. We're quite alright, thank you! Let's get going then, team." The captain guy stuttered.

We met up with the small band of people who would be charged with actually concealing the artifacts and any trace energies that they would emanate downstairs in the lobby. We circled our group in a loose formation around them and headed off in the direction of a secret portal to the spirit world about a day and a half walk from our location. We couldn't risk running since the artifacts were both seemingly heavy and our group would look incredibly more conspicuous than it already was. Normally, the group wouldn't stop at night and make camp, but, again, we would be too obvious. So, when night fell, we grouped ourselves up into overnight guard watches. Although he was on the second watch, Hiei stayed up through the first, and it was a good thing he did. It turns out that two of the guards that were on this watch were actually spies sent to try and steal the artifacts. He easily took care of them without disturbing anybody in the surrounding areas of the woods.

When my guard watch came about, of course, it couldn't be a quiet one. It seems some bandit thought that we could be easy pickings and tried to sneak up on us. The other two guards on watch with me had fallen asleep so I was in this one all alone. I noticed him creeping towards our group with what looked like a blade in his hand. I flanked him and jumped him from behind with a surprise attack knocking him down face first. He rolled before I could stop him and kicked me in the stomach. I was knocked back briefly, but got back up and formed an orb in each hand. One was spirit energy and one was demon energy. I clapped my hands together to form a glowing violet ball of energy and then fired it directly at his chest my thumbs and pointer fingers forming a triangle. The demon fell to the ground in agony, and, soon, his suffering ended.

By this time, the whole camp had awoken to watch the fight- their eyes wide in shock at what I had done to one of their own kind. However, in favor of a good mission, nobody jeered at me for the choice I had to make in a fight. It should have made me feel good, but it didn't. I felt my chest tighten and my breathing hitch and ,before anybody could see me at my weakest, I ran from my group into the forest. It wasn't long before I slowed down and found the high branch of a tree to break down in. I began to sob and forget the world around me grieving over my first real kill of a demon. My father is so much stronger and blase about this... he was a spirit detective for human world- more often than not the demons were breaking a spirit world law. Here, there are no laws except for vigilante justice and the chaos that reign. I practically grew up around demons and now I had their blood on my hands and I didn't know how to handle it.

I was ripped from my stupor and reverie, however, when red fiery eyes appeared right in front of my own teary chocolate ones. "You know, Yuuko, even in the forest of fools, you can find yourself cut down if you don't pay the proper attention."

I nearly fell out of my tree. "Damn, you just scared the hell out of me, Hiei-san." We looked, now, at each other in a moment of charged silence, "I guess I really screwed up back there, huh? I just go and kill the guy and then run away... Not the best way to keep a job. Good thing I know the boss."

"Hn. Familial connections won't help you forever, Yuuko. One day, you will have to thrive off of your own achievements, and, then, where will that leave you? You have much to learn. Maybe after this mission, I will teach you how to properly fight so that you might live to see your next birthday." He jumped down the the grassy forest floor and looked up at me in what I hope was feigned contempt. "Are you coming, onnanoko?"

I wiped the tears from my eyes and jumped down. "I'm not a girl, you know. I'm a woman. If my father was considered a man during the demon world tournament at 16, then I should be considered a woman at 16 while becoming a demon detective."

Hiei paused to take this in, "I beg to differ, little one. Life experience makes you full grown- not age. When you have life experience, then you will be an onna."

"Well, then, I look forward to the day that you will dub me an onna in your eyes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"HEY! KING DADDY!" I stomped to the throne room and threw the doors open in what I hope was a dramatic pose.

Dad hopped up from the throne laughing a carefree laugh, "Hey there, Yuuko. How's the demon detective business going? Have they started giving you more involved missions?"

I huffed, "Oh, of course, they have Daddy. The problem I'm having now is that it's been two months since I've started and Hiei is still following me around on my missions. Some of them have even been meant to be solo, and, still, he's there. I want to be treated like an adult!"

He clearly held back another laugh and knelt down to hug me- I am so short that otherwise he would be doubling over. "Oh, sweetheart. I know that this is really frustrating for you, but I can't let you go out there alone just yet. I only have a guaranteed 3 more years as the demon king, and, then, we can talk about taking away the body guard. It's just... as it stands, I get at least 1 death threat on you and your mother every day. Not to mention that there are still beasts out there stronger than you. Right now, you're upper B class. There are parts of demon world that have S class demons three times as powerful as you. At least, with Hiei around, I know that my daughter will be protected enough to get away..."

"Oh, Daddy..." I sighed. "It's so sweet to see the little ways that you care for me. When I train, I'll train even harder now, so that I can get strong. That way, you won't have to worry about me anymore."

He laughed again, "Oh, Yuuko, it's the nature of a parent to worry no matter what. Even if you surpassed my power, I would be worried about you going out on your own. One of these days, you'll even be taking a boy home to meet me. Hopefully, I'm stronger than him, so I can scare the hell outta him. Now, hurry up and get down to the department. I'm pretty sure they have a whopper of a case for you down there right now."

I started off towards the doors when I saw my mother walk up to Dad. I strained my ears to listen to what she said to him. "Oh, Yusuke, I don't know when it happened, but you sure grew up."

* * *

I walked up the steps of the big building that was both home and work for me- the demon king's residence- and rushed through the crowd to the doors of the demon detective department. "Hey, boss, I'm done with my mission. Ready to report." He nodded and followed my lead into his office. We sat down and he asked me to proceed, "Well, my search and destroy mission was a success. The intelligence you had was written on Papyrus for whatever reason, and I easily threw it in a river where it dissolved to nothing. The demons that had it were asleep at the time, so there was no fight to speak of." I purposely left out the part where I actually accidentally fell in the water on my way to have Hiei burn the shit out of it.

"Good, I'm glad that you were able to complete that one so quickly and efficiently. I have a mission that is more suited to your skills than anybody else we have in the department currently." The ugly grey bearded orange man said. "On this mission, you will find three demons- their names are Hideaki, Raiden, and Takayuki. Respectively they are A class, S class, and upper B class. You will either try to assimilate with them, or simply observe and report. We believe that they are trying to start a rebellion against that of the demon king and his followers. Although we feel we can defeat these three, if they are able to persuade many more S class apparitions, we may not be able to stop them."

"By when should I report what I find, sir? Also, if I find the opportunity, should I kill them?"

"No, don't kill them. We will have a small battalion waiting for your intelligence to attack. We want to make sure that the S class beast is neutralized most of all, but we don't want you to be injured. Also, we have a small communicator for you." I reach out and grab what looks like a compact mirror from him. "This is a spin off of one of your father's spirit detective devices that runs off of spirit energy. However, this one runs off of your demon energy. Report whenever you can. We understand that on these covert missions it is difficult to do so in a safe an timely manner. We will have someone standing by on the end of the line at all times."

I wiggled in my seat. "Um, sir?"

His eyebrows raised, "Yes?"

"My father has been sending Hiei with me on all of my missions, are you aware of this?" I asked while looking down at my lap.

"Yes, I am. However, Hiei knows that for this particular mission, if you are able to assimilate into the group, you are to be left alone to undergo your mission. He understands this and will sit back and watch for danger. He's a master of stealth. You could learn much from him."

I tried to hold back a laugh, "Already have been, sir. Thank you."

* * *

I don't know what the hell actually possessed me to try and get myself into the group of three powerful demons. Maybe it was to prove that I could do missions without Hiei's constant assistance and presence. Maybe it was to show my bravery and strength. Or maybe, I just have a death wish. I mean, it's no secret that I am the demon king's daughter- that I'm part human. Maybe I thought they wouldn't think I was a threat.

Whatever crazy strain of recklessness and luck that I summoned up, I assimilated as it were. We trained hard and near endlessly. By the end of the first week, I was scratched, bruised, bloody, and powerful. They had this little electronic power meter; they told me that I had risen my power levels to A class levels. Boy did I need to train with them more often. It was soon clear to me that these demons weren't really trying to bring the downfall of the demon king- they were just three driven people trying to become stronger. That was seriously something that I could respect.

A couple days later, I excused myself from the group to bathe in a nearby river. I briefly used my communicator and asked for my orders. They still wanted me to follow them around. I nodded and had them relay my love to my parents. I then undressed and hopped into the slow-moving waters. I felt my muscles relax and just let the tension ease for a few minutes. The water was cold but not freezing- thank goodness. A few minutes later, I started to get out of the water when I saw Hiei walk towards me through the forest. I scrambled to find something to cover up with, but came up short. So, I turned heel and jumped back into the water. "Hey, you perv! A woman can't bathe in peace anymore?"

"Hn. Onnanoko, it's nothing that I haven't seen before." He did, however, turn away and walk past my clothes so I could dress.

I finished dressing and grabbed his shoulder lightly, "Hiei, you know it's been about three months since I became a demon detective. I've been on about twenty missions now. I've had some life experience. Doesn't that make me an onna now?"

He started to shake his head when he brought his head up to see Hideaki, Raiden, and Takayuki entering from the woods. He was on guard right away ready to draw his sword, but I stepped in front of him and faced down the three demons I had come to call my friends. "Is this demon giving you any trouble, Yuuko?"

I shook my head, "Not at all. Thanks for checking in on me, boys."

Hideaki laughed throwing his head back his short, wavy black hair flying back with him. "More than glad to. We can't let any big bad demons take advantage of our little hana."

Raiden walked up and very conspicuously sniffed Hiei, "This fire demon smells of you. Are you together often?"

I looked down and blushed furiously, "Uh, would you believe me if I said no?"

Takayuki picked me up and twirled me. "Oh I see! Our little hana has a mate! Isn't it just so obvious?"

I glared at the red haired demon and in the corner of my eye I saw Hiei's eyes widen. Waving my arms I practically shouted, "Oh, no no no no no no no no NO! You don't understand. He's just a family friend. I've practically known him my entire life. It's not a surprise that I smell like him since I've known him for so long."

"I really think there's more to it than that, hana," Raiden looked at Hiei with piercing eyes as if looking into his soul. "I can't tell for sure, but I think there is a hidden, mutual attraction there."

"You've really got it all wrong guys..." I said scratching my head and looking away.

The three of them got together and chimed, "Riiiiiight."

* * *

Reviews make me smile


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I made the 3 demon's names give a little hint to their powers until you really get to see them in action... that is... if you haven't looked it up already.

PS... _LEMONS_... you've been warned... although I try really hard to make them sexy without being terribly explicit... let me know how awful it is.

**Chapter 3**

My boys decided to let the conversation drop a short time after and we trained with Hiei for the rest of the day. Hiei parted from us for the night, but, when they thought I was sleeping, I listened to their conversation. "She likes him. You could tell from the blush on her face when I said they were mates." Takayuki's tenor resonated around the camp.

Raiden grunted in assent, "They smell like they're around each other all the time, too. Maybe he visits her in her sleep just to make sure she's okay or something. I think he really is her mate and just hasn't told her yet."

"Should we ask the boss if it's okay for them to be together?" Hideaki asked.

Raiden sighed, "Yeah, we should see what he thinks. If he knows..." I heard a sound like my communicator. "Hey boss?"

I heard my father's voice now. "Oh! Hey there guys! How goes the training with my daughter?"

"She's progressed to A class. I think we have a lot of training to do still, though, to get her to S class. We also told her about spirit cuffs for her spirit energy, but none of us have the ability to do those." Raiden continued.

"Don't worry about that guys. You just keep training until she's as strong as possible in her demon energy and I'll handle her spirit powers when she gets back." My daddy said clearly in good spirits.

"Um, sir?" Raiden murmured carefully. "I think Hiei..."

"Yeah, I know. It's why I chose him to be her escort. He has a hard time staying away from her for long periods of time. Don't know why he hasn't told her yet really... she's fully grown now, and she has mazoku blood in her- she'll probably outlive him by a couple hundred years despite his fears."

"Should we make this part of our mission too?" Takayuki asked.

"No, no. Things like this really need to be organic. Or, at least, that's what I think Keiko would say..."

"We'd better go in case she wakes up. We'll call you with a status update when we can." Raiden took over again.

"Keep up the good work boys."

* * *

The next day found me training again- with added vigor. This mission wasn't really a mission at all. It was all a set up that my father cooked up and damn was I angry about it. I think I damn near killed Hideaki at a certain point- the point when Hiei came out of the woodwork to fight me. He is so strong and fast and his sinewy muscles move with no hesitation at all. I remembered again at this point what my initial attraction to him was, but there was so much more to it now.

It's like we can converse when we fight beyond the obvious cajoling. He's watched me grow in my strength and techniques my whole life, and, while I can't exactly anticipate his every move, he was predictable in his unpredictability. Our fight must have lasted hours and eventually led into the forest instead of the clearing we were using before. I would hide and he would hop the tree branches to find me. It was like the children's game of hide and seek except it felt much more dangerous- no matter how safe I actually was with Hiei.

Eventually, he caught me and tackled me to the ground. I tried to counter and for a minute we rolled on the forest floor in a struggle for dominance. When our momentum gave out, he lay over top of me with his legs straddling my waist. Our eyes caught in a battle now, and, just when I thought things couldn't become more charged, he moved his face closer until our lips were just about to touch. Understanding, I brought my lips to meet his and a whole new battle began. Our tongues now fought for dominance and our hands explored one another's bodies for the first time.

I moved my face away long enough to breathily ask the question I desperately needed the answer to, "Mate?"

He moaned at my retreat and looked me in the eyes breathing what I most wanted to hear, "Yes. Mine." Then, his lips crashed back down onto mine and our battle began anew. The fire that we started moments ago, however, went from a raging one to slow burning embers as we explored each other for the first time. When we lay there naked an wanting not too much later he asked, "You sure?"

"Yes." It was then that I felt him push against my entrance and a moment of pain as he entered me. He looked me in the eyes until the pain retreated and I told him it was okay to move. It seemed, at first, that my fire had burned out, but it didn't take long for me to decide that it was just slowly building while Hiei stoked it. Soon, we were meeting the other's thrusts and I felt myself come close to what I knew I most desperately wanted, but I didn't know how to get there. Hiei did, though. He bit me hard between my shoulder and neck while thrusting into me and I saw sparks fly in front of my eyes. I'm embarrassed to say that I think I made a few animal-like noises at this point instead of human ones, but, then, Hiei followed right behind me in his completion and all thoughts of that were forgotten.

We lie there sated in the woods for awhile following our escapades and I felt him touch the bite mark he left on me. It would most definitely scar. He sat up and looked at it with a small, thoughtful frown. "I'm sorry if my mark hurt you. I just couldn't help my instincts at that point. I'm actually really surprised that you didn't do the same to me. Most mates can't help the pull to mark what's theirs."

I sighed and rolled to look at him. "I did feel a bit of an urge to do so, but- don't forget- I'm only half-demon. I don't always understand what these urges are. I didn't want to, you know, mess things up by doing something weird."

Hiei actually chuckled at me now, "Nothing that we do together like that could ever be weird, okay? Just follow your instincts and I will never judge you for that."

I smiled at him. "Thank you."

* * *

The about a week later I woke up to find that Raiden was reporting to my father again. "I think she'll achieve S class with another year of training, sir. She's slowed down in her training since..." You could almost hear him flinch at this point.

"So, it's happened, huh?" I could hear my Dad's thoughtful voice.

"She wears his mark." Raiden must have nodded.

"And does he wear hers?"

There was a hesitation from Raiden. "I don't know. I don't think that she marked him the first time, but she's disappeared along with him a couple times now. He wears those covering clothes so often that you hardly ever see that part of his neck."

"Well, I want you to find out then, Raiden- even if you have to follow and watch them. I just don't want details, okay? I think I know a way for her to get stronger faster, but, well, she's not going to like it."

"Sir, what do you mean?" Raiden seemed reluctant to ask.

"I'll tell you when the time comes. Just get that intel that I'm looking for, and, then, we'll talk."

* * *

Reviews make me smile


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Kagome141414: It was simple, but my first review on this made me giddy.

I really feel like this might be my first attempt at a longer running multi-chapter story. I might need a lot of moral support, though, to get me through the dreadful hours of writers block I will no doubt incur.

**Chapter 4**

I decided that I would have to confront my boys about their deception soon. Hiei would have to be brought into the loop too- if he wasn't already. To be very realistic about it, he probably already knew by now. If he didn't know when we went out here, he probably figured out shortly before I did. I trained hard today, and, when it came time to break, I checked with Hiei on what he knew- everying, of course. At least, he didn't know before we came out here. Together, we walked to the little training clearing where my boys waited.

They were all seated cross-legged drinking water from gourd-like canteens. One by one, they lifted their heads to see Hiei and I walking hand-in-hand to the group. We sat, forming a loose circle, and I looked sternly at my boys. "I know that you're working for my father, so I thought I'd just let you know that, yes, I've marked my mate. I also suspect I know what my father is up to with trying to get me powerful more quickly. You can tell him that I will absolutely not tolerate him staging Hiei's kidnapping. Nor would it really be realistic. If you don't mind my bothering you for your communicator, I'll keep you out of trouble by letting him know myself." I held out my hand for the hand mirror I knew they had.

It only took a moment for Takayuki, Hideaki, and Raiden to burst into laughter. Embarrassed, I ask why. "Well, we thought for sure that you would find out within a day. We're mostly proud that it lasted a whole week and a half. At least we managed to get you to A class levels. Part of our mission was fulfilled." Raiden confessed while handing me the communicator.

I opened it and my father appeared on the other end he cringed and yelled, "Oh, shit!"

I laughed briefly and manically, "Oh shit is right Dad. You messed up big time."

He sighed in defeat. "I"m sorry baby girl. I thought, well, I didn't think, really."

"Go ahead and try to explain, Dad. I'd like to hear what you have to say.'

"Well, Hiei knew the moment he saw you that you two would share something special. I guess that's why he stayed at such a distance for so long, but, i guess, as you got older, the draw got stronger. I don't think he's ever been gone from you longer than a day since you turned 13." He looked away. "I knew that the draw would get stronger between you two soon- like it did with Keiko and I, and, well, I guess I didn't want to be present when it happened. Also, I wanted you to get stronger, princess. I know you don't have any wish to become ruler of demon world, but you're out doing the demon detective stuff all the time... Parents worry, you know?"

I sniffed hard trying not to cry at his heartfelt speech. "Okay. You're forgiven, but don't you go trying something like that again. We're coming home, and I'll continue to train with the boys. I know you want me to push myself and become S class, like you, sooner rather than later. However, you have to know that it's rare for anyone to get that strong and it can take 2 years of discipline to get there. I'm 16 Dad. I want to live my life and have fun, but, if you insist, I'll aim to be S class by 20. Just let me do it my way for once, will you?"

Dad chuckled, "I guess I should have known what with raising you to be an individual and all... But, you have to make me a deal in turn."

"Let me hear it. Then, I'll decide to agree or not." I nodded.

He points at the screen dramatically, "You can't get married or have kids until you're an S class demon!"

I start laughing and look away to hide my blush, "Like you have any control over my reproductive systems..." I glanced at Hiei. "Look, I understand what you're getting at despite the way you're trying to say it. My decision might change in the future, but I'll agree to that for now."

"Deal. Now get back here, will ya? Your mother is driving me nuts without you around." I saw a shoe fly across the screen barely missing my father. He was smart enough to look repentant at his wife and then winked before hanging up. I closed the compact and handed it to Raiden.

"Pack up, boys. We're going home." I said before grabbing my bag and strapping it over my shoulder.

* * *

"Oh, sweetheart! I'm so glad you're home. I missed you so much." My mother crooned as I walked into the throne room. I ran to hug her with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. "I heard from your father that you found your mate! I'm so happy for you. Do I get to meet him?"

I cringed a little bit but went back to smiling and spoke in my bubbliest tone, "You already know him mom!"

"Well, who is it, then, dear?"

"Uh..." I looked away unsure of how she would react to finding out that a demon twice my age is my mate. "It's Hiei mom."

"Oh." She looked at my father muerderously. "Excuse me one minute dear." She practically stormed over to Dad and screamed. "Your daughter is in love with Hiei!? You know he must be at least..."

Dad covered her mouth and spoke calmly, "Neither of them have control over things like that dear. It's like you and I... We're drawn to each other, and whether it's fate that brought them together or their own will... We don't get to control or judge it. This is all them, and, even though I'll always worry for my daughter, I can rest relatively easy since he's there for her."

"Okay, thank you, Yusuke." She turned to me now. "You're not a virgin anymore, are you?"

I waved my arms all around and blushed about 15 different shades of red. "Mom! We're in public! You have to be kidding me!"

"Well, all I have to do is see if he marked you, dear..." She lunged for the collar of my shirt and we struggled for a minute. I was always afraid to use my full strength on her, and, well, she was using all of hers on me. As if in slow motion, I both heard and felt my shirt being ripped off of me. Luckily, I was wearing a sports bra and Hiei acted very quickly pulling his cloak over me. Of course, for some demons, a moment is all you need to see something. There were a couple of gasps from some, and plenty more after they noticed Hiei's mark showing. Although it isn't exactly rare to have a mate, it is rare to have two equally powerful people together. It's also not good form to, essentially, announce to all of demon world that this person is your greatest weakness- please use this person against me!

Hiei and I bolted out of there and into the demon king's living quarters. I was absolutely shaking in anger and embarrassment when we stopped in the main living space. Hiei immediately pulled me in close and held me as I struggled to hold back tears. As long as I've known Hiei, I've never known him to show such care to another's emotions.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the throne room, Yusuke spoke with Kurama, Hideaki, Raiden, and Takayuki.

"It seems that Hiei is undergoing another drastic change." Kurama announced. "Like the time he first fought with us against the saint beasts, he is changing. Clearly, this is brought on by the need to be around and comfort his mate. I suspect that the main changes will be seen only by Yuuko since they are for her."

"I see..." Yusuke pondered. "I know that they can take care of each other, but I'm going to have you three stay on as body guards and trainers. That is if you are still up to the job?"

Raiden stepped forward, "Yes, boss, I think I speak for all of us when we say we're more than willing. I just have one request in return."

Yusuke laughed, "And what's that?"

"I never want to be asked to watch anybody else have sex again."

Yusuke had the sense to look abashed, "Okay, that's something I can agree to. I'm sorry to have put you in the position. Just know that in the future you can tell me no to any mission I may give you as long as you have a good reason. I'm not a tyrant. I promise."

* * *

Reviews make me smile


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Big jump here. Hope you aren't sick of me doing this to you...

Kagome141414: Thank you for another review to inspire me to continue. Looking forward to your next review.

Probably my longest chapter too. So proud.

**Chapter 5**

I woke up to red eyes piercing my own hovering just above my own. "Wake up." Hiei simply said. He is still not one for terribly many words even after almost two years, but we've become more comfortable with using his telepathy. He taught me almost right away after we moved back to the castle to keep at least a semblance of privacy around all of the prying ears around here. _Happy Birthday Yuuko._

_Thank you._ I smiled at him and wiggled my hips to stretch as I woke up and felt a hardness pressing against my leg. _Mmm... I could go for birthday sex too._

_"_Hn." _No matter how amazing that does sound why don't you look down. _And then I looked. There sat a jewelry box the size of a ring. I looked up at him in wonder and then back at the box. _Open it. _I grabbed the box off the bed and slowly opened it to reveal a beautiful ring with a blue tanzanite stone and three rings flanking on each side with decorative brushed metal swirling around it on rhodium polished white gold. I looked up and met his eyes. Now, I felt him ease himself into my mind. _Yuuko, I knew for a long time that we would be together, but I didn't know it would be so much more than I ever imagined. Will you marry me?_

I put the ring on my finger and pulled him in for a scorching kiss. _Of course!_ With a smile in his eyes, he pulled me closer to him and now I felt him press against me as I thought before.

I gasped before he covered my mouth._ Careful, you remember the last time they caught us. _He yanked my baggy sleeping shirt over my head leaving me only in my underwear. This, of course, left him in far too many clothes. I practically ripped his blue shirt out of his pants an over his head. Then, I unbuckled his two belts while he kicked off his black boots. Pushing his pants down past his hips, I grab his member and stroke it up and down. He kicked his pants off and pushed my legs apart with his own ripping off my panties in the process.

We went on like this for only a moment more before I had to hold back a moan. _Fuck foreplay. I want you now, Hiei. _

He smiled. _You're a patient one, dear. _I felt him line up and enter me teasingly slow. I let out a breath in lieu of a moan. We rocked in sync against each other and the same slow fire began to burn through us as every time. We opened the telepathic link and felt one another's pleasure and, in turn, gave more. Before I could think about what I wanted, he responded bringing us to new heights, and, just when I felt I was about to reach the peak, the door to the bedroom opened.

"Time to wake up, sweetie! It's your eighteenth birthday and you're just going to sleep it away." Dad's eyes widened and he screamed "Ah! I'll... uh... and didn't we already have this discussion?!"

"What happened to fucking knocking, Dad?" I screamed pulling the sheet over us.

"That went out the fucking window the first time you pulled this shit in my house!"

"We didn't even know it was a rule the first time you idiot! Isn't there a three strikes rule or something? Besides, in another year it won't be your house anymore!" I saw up and pulled the sheet with me as Hiei rolled over to lay on the bed. "Now will you please get out of my room?!"

* * *

_It would have been funnier if either of us had actually climaxed as he walked in. _I chuckled out loud at the reaction my imagination cooked up. Hideaki, Takayuki, Raiden, Hiei, and I were walking to the training area of the castle. The boys had gotten used to Hiei and I sharing these telepathic conversations, and just ignored our antics now. When we arrived, my father was finishing a sparring match with Hokushin. He had a thin sheen of sweat around his face as if they had been at it for awhile. He noticed as we entered the room. "Yuuko, you promised me a while back that you would be an S class before you turned twenty or decided to get married and have kids. So, why is it that there is a big rock on a very important finger?"

"I still have two years, Dad. Besides, I said I might change my mind, and Hiei hit S class this year, in case you forgot. I'd love to see you two fight sometime." I turned to Hiei and winked knowing it was one of the things that he most desperately wanted to fight my father again.

"Actually, today, I was hoping to fight you. What do you say? A good fair fight- we'll use the demon tournament rules without the whole dying thing. Come on. I even asked Koto to be here and announce it as a favor." He held out a hand as if to shake for a good match.

"You're kidding me, right? I barely agreed to work out today, Dad. It's my birthday, and you want to beat the shit out of me?! No way!" I began to stomp my way back to my room before Hiei stopped me.

"I think you should do this, Yuuko." _Please. I think he has some sort of plan. I'm just not sure what. _Hiei let go of the arm he grabbed when I tried to get away and I turned around.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this." I walked up to my father and shook his hand. We stepped into the makeshift ring and faced off.

It wasn't until Koto started announcing that I realized that this was being broadcast across demon world. "Well, ladies and gents of demon world it seems that we have our own ages-old grudge match- father vs daughter. Yusuke Urameshi, our very own king of demon world, has asked me to referee this fight on his daughter Yuuko's birthday, no less. The tension is in the air, and, if the look on Hiei's face is any indicator, we may have our match interrupted by an angry fiance before it's through. But, what am I saying? Let's get to the action. Begin!"

At first neither of us moved and we just started the other down, and, then, as if by some other indicator, the match actually began with both of us lunging for the other. We met somewhere in the middle of the ring and locked arms with the other. I've been working on my upper body strength lately, and, boy, am I grateful for that now. When it was clear that this would end in a relative stalemate, we jumped apart. I ran in for a punch while he stood waiting, no doubt, looking to counter. I predicted his side step before it happened, so, instead of my usual right hook, I went for a kick to his knees. This knocked him down and out of the ring with its force. I jumped back to my end to regroup.

"And it seems that the demon king goes down, at least, for now. I'll start the count! One." Her hand dropped for the first time. "Two." A second.

I was drawn away from Koto's count by the movement from where my father was lain out. He jumped up and simply walked to the ring before the count got to 6. He laughed at what was probably a look of shock on my face. All the other demons that I out predicted like that seemed to go down with no fight afterward. Clearly, I was going to have to use some heavier guns. Thus far, neither of us had really flexed our energies, so, now, I brought forth my spirit energy. When he saw what I was doing, he did the same.

Of the slowly building crowd surrounding the ring, a couple of the demons gasped in shock. Whether this was from fear, the sheer energy, or because the idiots forgot that we were both, in essence, human, I'll never know since I was far too distracted by the fact that my own father shot his friggin spirit gun at me! The blast was massive and I didn't have time to dodge, so I let my energy form a shield in front of me. I have been lucky enough to manifest my energy in all areas of my body as well as a few inches away when I concentrated hard enough. Luckily, the fact that I could freaking die made it possible for me to concentrate enough.

"Woah! With a blast that big, Yuuko might be nothing more than a pile of ashes in a match box after that!" Koto commented before a very angry Hiei damn near killed her with a look. "Yah! What I meant was... I'm sure she'll find a way to defend herself and pull a win out of this one. Girl power."

When the blast dissipated around me, I screamed, "What the fuck was that Dad? You could have killed me!"

"Stop yelling and concentrate. I knew it wouldn't hurt you." He charged his power and came barreling for me with his fists. I easily managed to use my spirit energy in my palms to block each blow. When I saw an opening, I took it; punching my father square in the jaw with spirit energy in my fist. He went flying, but corrected himself in the air and landed on his feet. This time it was my turn to fire a blast at him, but, instead of the spirit gun, I used my two palms facing out at him thumbs and forefingers in a loose triangle. In an even more devastating blast, I saw my father disappear. My eyes went wide in shock and I looked around the ring. Did he jump out of the way?

I ran to where my father once stood and saw nothing. The whole group surrounding the arena searched high and low, but there was nothing. "Oh, wow! Yuuko engulfed her father in a huge blast of spirit energy! Nobody seems to be able to find him in the ring. Did he simply high tail it out of there? Or is that mysterious pile of ashes her father? Either way, I'll start the count. One..."

I fell to my knees where my father once was and started to sob. "Dad. No... Please Dad. Let this be another lesson about not letting your guard down. I didn't mean..."

"Ten! The winner of the fight, and new demon king... or queen as it would seem... is Yuuko Urameshi." Koto announced.

Hiei ran to me and pulled me close. He directed his eyes at Koto, though, fighting his instincts to check over my wounds. "What do you mean she's the demon king? Shouldn't we be holding a new tournament?"

Koto walked over dropping her mic as she went and lowered her voiced from her previous announcement tones, "Actually, no. When Yusuke realized that there was no rules in case of his accidental death, he set it so that the next most powerful demon in his family becomes demon king until the end of his reign. He also made it so that, if that successor serves less than half a term, you can fight in the next demon tournament."

"But, I don't want this..." My voice was small and there were tears in my eyes. I'd just killed my father. Was this part of his plan? Did he want me to rule over the demons? I'm only half-demon myself. I can't do this! I never wanted this. He couldn't force me into this. "Is it possible for me to abdicate my title?"

"He thought of that too. No, you can't. I'm sorry Yuuko." Koto grabbed my shoulder in support. When she walked away, we followed her lead and booked it back to the king's residence where we found my mother.

"Oh, Yuuko! How did your fight with your father go? Did he win? You can't get down on yourself for every loss. There's always someone stronger, you know." She finally stopped. Clearly confused by the looks on our faces, she asked, "Okay. What happened?"

When he realized I couldn't answer, Hiei did for me, "You're looking at the new demon king."

Mother fell down onto the couch as if in a daze. "Wh- what does that mean?"

"I killed my own father! The blast was too big! He didn't get out in time!" I anguished leaning into Hiei's chest to cry again.

Mother shook her head in denial, "No... you're kidding! He's stronger than you, Yuuko. You're A class. He's S class..."

"Yes, but, about a year ago, he gave her the spirit wave orb he inherited from Genkai. Her spirit powers were that of an S class demon when the shot was fired." I felt Hiei stroke my hair in comfort.

"I want to go home." Keiko muttered. She stood and punctuated her sentence by hitting any part of my body she could. "You're king, now. So, you can arrange an escort to bring me back home. I want to go to human world. Now!"

Hiei clearly didn't know how to react to her little display, so I stepped in. "Fine. Get your things. Hiei, will you have the boys escort mom to a portal to living world? If possible, one near Genkai or where we used to live?"

"Yes, why don't you take a shower? I'll be back before you're out, I'm sure."

"Thank you."

* * *

I cried in the shower until the water went unbearably cold. When I walked out into my bedroom with the towel loosely swept around me, I saw Hiei waiting on the bed for me. I opened my mouth to speak, but he shushed me. _You don't need words right now. Just show me. _

I shared with him all of the pain I was feeling through the link, and, when I was done, I asked. _Help me forget? At least for a little while?_ _We never did finish what we started earlier._

Then, he pulled me close, and, for now, all was forgotten.

* * *

Reviews make me smile


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **So... yeah... I was on a roll with this story until I got fired from my job which was an absolute shock since I hadn't done anything wrong... Now that I've found a job and have a week to kill until it starts... and cleaning/ house sitting for a family member... I have time to write! So, that little dose of reality aside... on with the show...

And, yes, I know Kokou is actually an S class apparition... deal with it. Also, check out this link for what I agree with as the demon energy power scale: topic/45605/6063606/Spirit-Power-Scale the second post is the one I'm referring to. Just add to the front of that folks. There is not super A class in this fic... after you hit upper S... then you're just off the charts.

**Chapter 6**

"Yuuko! If you don't get out of bed today, I swear I will leave you!" Hiei screamed yanking the comforter and sheets from the bed.

"No! I killed my fucking father, Hiei! I can mope as much as I want. You may have a handful of people you care for, but I know you would be the exact same way if you lost even one of them. What if you accidentally killed Yukina? How would you feel then? Because that is probably how I am feeling right about now you son of a bitch!"

"Yuuko..." Hiei's voice softened a bit. _Look, I know how you feel, but you have to move on. Demon world needs their leader, and I need my mate onna._

_Hn. What makes me an onna all of a sudden? _I looked up crossing my arms over my chest.

_Surviving excruciating pain makes you an onna. If you had suffered loss at 9 years of age, I would have counted you as one then, but, until now, you hadn't felt true, unrelenting pain. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before... _He pulled me into his embrace for the umpteenth time this week. _I'm sorry, love._

_Thank you... Now, let's go train. My father made it infinitely clear by his actions that he wants me to be king for the next term as demon king as well... I'd hate to fail him in what is, no doubt, his dying wish. Also, get a hold of Kurama and have someone offer him the most generous salary we can afford to be my most trusted adviser. I sure don't know anything about politics or ruling, but I know that I can trust him for this. _

Hiei let go of me and pulled back. _As you wish, my liege. _He practically whispered into my head just to irritate me. He knows I hate the title of demon king more than anything. Before I could respond, he was gone.

* * *

"Raiden! I'm so sick of your fucking electric shock bullshit! Just once, I would like to keep my stupid shirt on while fighting you. But no! You zap the shit out of me, my shirt sets on fire, and I'm lucky to still be wearing my sports bra you asshole!"

"Hehehe. Hana, I know it's not my place, but you ought to watch your mouth." Raiden chuckled.

"And you ought to watch your ass! I can say whatsoever I want. Besides, I am my father's daughter, and he swore all the time!" I stood crossing my arms and turning to my group of friends. "One week to the demon tournament. You all think I'm ready?"

_Only one way to tell, really... _I heard Hiei's velvety voice slip into my mind.

Takayuki came running up with the demon energy reader. "We all know that you are eligible just for being an A class demon, but, if you really expect to win, you should either have a trick up your sleeve, or a S class power levels. Unfortunately, I seem to be stuck at B class for now, but you could have easily become S class this last year." He hit the button that would read the energy levels coming off of me. "Looks like you've finally done it! You're over 200,000, now, in fact. On our last readings that's only 10,000 shy of Hiei. I don't think I've ever seen such an evenly match pair. Even Enki's wife, Kokou, was only A class to his S.

Hideaki stepped forward, "Okay, your queenliness... here is the deal. Now that we know for sure that you are ranked S class, we are willing to give you the rest of the week off. We know that you've been training nonstop, so we are confident a few days of rest will be very good for you, hana."

"Well, boy, do you have yourselves a deal! I'm going to enjoy this week before I get my ass handed to me. I can't believe that Dad essentially made me rule demon world for this last year. I can't believe I'm going to try and rule it again... And, what I'm really having a hard time processing, still, is that I have such an amazing group of friends and supporters. Thank you all..." _Let's go home Hiei..._

_Not quite yet, onna. We have Kurama here, and he has some news. _He walked me over to where Kurama stood in a very snappy suit.

"Yuuko, as always, it's a pleasure. Hiei actually invited me here because, well, I became an ordained minister in human world."

_Does this mean what I think it means? _I turned to look at Hiei wide eyed.

He simply nodded.

_I'm all sweaty and in just a sports bra and Soffe shorts..._

_And I'm in my work out garb as well, but I can't even imagine anything more perfect for us. Did you really want a huge spectacle with a white dress?_

_Well, when you put it that way... _"Well, then, Kurama, it seems to me that you came here for a reason, so let's get on with it. Just make sure someone gets a camera or something for some documentation."

The vows and "I do's" we simple and understated. It was just me, Hiei, Kurama, and the boys. There were short congratulations and well wishes afterwards, but no expensive and over done ceremony or meal. In short, for Hiei and I, it was perfect. We said our goodbyes to them before we went to our quarters for our week-long honeymoon with no interruptions.

* * *

Reviews are amazing and so are you!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I really don't feel like I write the fighting scenes that I do write very well... Let me know how bad it is.**

* * *

The first day of the tournament found us drawing lots for our groups. Raiden, Hideaki, Kurama, myself, and Hiei stood in line in that order respectively. Koto, of course, announced the whole debacle.

"Raiden draws group 49."

"Hideaki draws group 12."

"Kurama draws group 20."

"Yuuko Urameshi, current demon king allowed into the tournament because of only serving for one year of a possible six year term. draws group 32."

"Hiei Urameshi draws group 4."

I did a double take to look at my husband. _What did she just call you?_

"Hn." _If there is one thing you should know about me after all this time, it's that I never do anything by halves. I was abandoned before I even learned my surname, and, even if I cared to learn it now, I wouldn't want to bear it. Now, I am bound to you even in that one small_ way.

About 3 hours later all of the 6000+ contestants had drawn their lots for one of the 128 slots in groups 1-49. The 49 groups did their bouts and all of my family and friends moved on. Of course, several inconsequential demons made it. Yomi was really the only one of note to make it to the main tournament.

Raiden, having been in the only odd group out was given a bye into the next round, but Hiei won his bout and they would be facing each other in the next. Kurama didn't face anybody of consequence and won handily. I, of course, was in the same situation, and in the next round I would be facing Yomi.

* * *

When I met back up with Hiei after my bout, he pulled me aside and wrapped his arms around my middle rubbing them up and down. _That fight was just so sexy. You jumped around and kicked and breathed heavily... I couldn't help but imagine you breathing heavily under me..._

I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck looking up at him. _Mmm, you really ought to imagine what I saw while you were fighting what's-his-face..._

_Hn. How about you show me. Alone. In your private quarters. _

_That would be terribly uncouth of me..._

_Oh, I supposed we'll just have to get married and then it will be okay._

I looked at my ring finger intently. _Oh, it seems that I'm already spoken for._

_Damn. _Then he kissed me scorchingly and all else was forgotten.

* * *

_Hey. Wake up. _Hiei leaned over me and pressed his lips to my own lightly in a barely-there kiss that made me shiver.

_It's rare that you wake me with telepathy. Is there something wrong?_

_Just a lot more prying ears than normal. It doesn't bother me when it's Kurama, Raiden... but Yomi and some of those others..._

_That's really sweet. I love you. Now, let's go kick some ass._

My fight with Yomi was at the same time as Hiei's with Raiden, so we wouldn't be able to watch the other fight. When I met Yomi in our "ring", he looked- well, maybe he didn't look since he's blind, but he can still, like, see shit... oh you know what I mean- at me and said, "If you fight at all like your father, you are, by far, my most worthy opponent in this tournament thus far."

"Thank you. I believe you to be a worthy opponent as well. Although, I must say, I'm not exactly like him in my fighting style. I might surprise you." I was walking towards him all the while, and, when I got near enough, I stuck out my hand for a hand shake. He seemed skeptical at first, but, eventually, his hand met mine and we shook on it. "Now, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean you get to take it easy on me. My Dad wanted me to win this tournament, and I know that he'll just roll in his grave if I lose to you."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Yuuko. If you beat me and move on to the finals of the tournament, I'll make sure that you earned it." He let go of my hand, and I cautiously stepped back a few steps. In the distance, you could hear Koto's voice shout to begin, and, then, in a blur, Yomi was gone. I turned in all directions trying to find him, and, when I did, he was actually attacking from above. I new that, if I should choose to do any energy attacks, he might use his demon energy absorbing defense. So, this would be largely a fight of physicality and tactics.

When I jumped back and flipped a couple times with the momentum, I lost sight of Yomi, again, and that's when I realized that, unless, I could keep him grounded or surprised, I was going to lose this fight. So, when he next attacked from above and I flipped back, I predicted that he would go behind me to take me off guard. This time, I fired off a shot of my demon energy where I thought he might be. Thus, I was rewarded by the sound of his, "Omph!" He flew back and landed flat on his ass. I knew there was no point in attack now since he would have regained his bearings already, but, now, I knew my strategy would have to deal with small tricks like that. The energy blasts would have to become more powerful with each shot, too.

So, it went on like this for a bit until, clearly, Yomi got annoyed with me. "Stop this! I thought you wanted a real fight, Yuuko, like your father."

I stepped onto my feet shakily, panting. "Look, I want a real fight, but, in a straight up match like that, I lose, okay? I want to win this one, and this is the only way I win." After my small speech, I felt the pull of Hiei's power in the distance. He was powering up for the dragon, and I could feel Raiden's power explode upward as well.

When I turned back, I saw Yomi throw off his over shirt and take an all new stance. "They're not holding back, why should we?"

Yomi's power burst outward in a blast of green light. I had to counter by powering up myself, but something was wrong. Where I was powerful, Yomi was even more so. His power wrapped around mine like a cocoon around a caterpillar, and, then, started sneaking inwards. I flexed my powers harder including my spirit and demon energy, and found that the progression continued inwards toward me. I struggled to push it back for what felt like hours, but must've been minutes, or even seconds. I felt a crushing, and, then, nothing.

* * *

*Hides behind computer desk* Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hiei's POV is gonna be a train wreck! A sexy train wreck! Let's jump right in!**

* * *

The moment I felt my mate's power flicker was also the first time I've ever consciously decided to lose a fight. In all truth, I knew I would lose in the first place. It was my honor that made me fight this in the first place. I knew that in order to win this battle I would need to summon a fully corporeal dragon of the darkness flame. I also knew that I would not kill Raiden in this fight. It would destroy her, and that would be something I simply could not do.

When I felt the flicker, I also felt Raiden's attack falter, but not because he grew weary. He knew that I would be more invested in her safety than in winning. That bastard. Now, however, my focus was solely on the life-light I felt fading in the distance. I pushed my body to it's fastest speed, and, then, even faster. When I finally reached her small, fragile body, though, I could tell she was gone.

When I pulled her toward me to hold her in my arms on last time, I felt eyes on me. "Yomi, leave us, now. You've done enough here." I felt rather than saw him leave. I could tell, somehow, that the cameras were not rolling. I was so outwardly focused, in fact, that I could tell that both Raiden and Kurama were nearby, but leaving me be. I could tell that Takayuki and Hideaki were on their way. I didn't even notice my own inner turmoil until it spilled out of my eyes as purple-black hiruseki stones. I looked down in shock and disbelief. I had never cried before; likewise, I had never imagined that my tears would turn into the priceless gems that fell from my eyes now.

Shaking my head to clear my mind, I pulled Yuuko's lips to mine to brush one last time filling me with the utmost grief when they didn't respond to my touch. I placed her back down on the ground gently, and brushed some dirt from her face and clothes. If I didn't know better, I would think that she was sleeping. My Yuuko. My wife. My mate. I could practically feel my eyes go opaque as I felt my reason for living slip through the cracks.

I felt my body hit the ground hard, but I didn't feel the strength or will to try and get back up. I would lie here, lifeless, like Yuuko- next to Yuuko- until my dying day. Of course, even this was too much to hope for. I felt hands pull me up to my feet, but my body wouldn't hold me. My feet dragged on the ground as they pulled me away.

This was when I snapped out of it. "NO!" I screamed as loud as I could at the moment. It was barely more than a whisper. I found what little strength I could muster, and I stood of my own volition now, "I will carry her body to the palace, and I will bury her next to her father." I stumbled over to her body, and strained to pick it up. Normally, this wouldn't be such a chore, but I was near delirious with grief only moments ago. I heaved her up into my arms carrying her bridal-style as I had done so many times before, and with much more meaning to it just recently. I began to stagger in the direction of the castle when, again, I fell to my knees.

I felt Kurama kneel next to me. "Hiei, y-you don't have to do this, bear this alone. Let's go back to our quarters for the tournament tonight. Tomorrow, we'll make the journey. She wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. You know that. Please, if not for yourself, do it for Yuuko."

I don't remember nodding or agreeing at all, but I must have since he lifted my arm over his shoulder and half-dragged me back to the arena. After that I remember being put somewhere very comfortable, and, then, I remember darkness encroaching as consciousness left me for the time being.

* * *

Before I even opened my eyes I knew that something was amiss. I could feel the rigidity of the muscles in at least three beings. There was tension in the air, and a veritable pulsing of power somewhere nearby. In fact, the power was close. Too close. The jagan opened before my other eyes, and it immediately recognized Yuuko's demon energy. There was something that was wrong, though. Something I was missing. What is it?

"Wait!" I heard my voice practically screaming my thoughts. "Yuuko's dead. Why do I feel her energy?"

A small chuckle echoed through the room and I heard the flutter of clothing, the step of a shoe. The owner must have though better of approaching, however, since they moved back just a moment later. The same person cleared their throat, "It seems that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." It was Kurama's voice. I realized. "She is experiencing rebirth as a full-blooded Mazoku."

I practically bolted upright and onto my feet with that statement. I took a moment to assess the room with my own eyes instead of the jagan finding that everyone was against the walls and blocking all of the normal exits. I saw that Yuuko was on the bed, or was it over the bed? Anyway, she was hovering over the bed and her body is literally pulsing with demon energy at this point. I wasn't physically around to see Yusuke come back as a Mazoku, but I'm pretty sure that this is what he looked like right before he awoke.

I felt one final, powerful pulse of energy, and I could tell that I wasn't the only one by several small gasps throughout the room. I nearly lost it, however, when Yuuko quite literally fell out of the air she was hovering in and hard onto the mattress. Or, really, as hard as you can fall on a mattress. I felt like I may cry again- this time with joy- when her eyes opened once again. The hazel orbs blinking many times as if in shock. She turned her head and her eyes immediately jumped to mine. "I must be dead still. If Hiei's here, I must be in heaven."

I bolted with all my speed to her and pulled her close smelling her hair and stroking it with my fingers. "Never do that to me again you foolish, onna." I whispered into her ear- too tired to use telepathy.

"I don't even know how I'm still here." She whispered back brokenly between silent sobs.

"Well, your idiot father did one thing right passing on his genes..." I began, but was cut off by Kurama's voice and approaching footsteps.

"The atavism saved you. You have come back, but as a full-blooded demon. I consulted with Yusuke about changes he went through when he changed, and I can coach you on it now, if you'd like."

"Go for it fox boy." Yuuko said pushing me lower down her body so I was holding her waist and propping herself up a bit.

"Things will be a bit different from your father's since you were already half demon with use of your demon energy, but, as a full-blooded demon your senses will be even sharper. Your speed and strength will have increased, and, I suspect, that you will have lost the ability to use your spirit energy."\

She became rigid in my arms. "Why would you suspect that? My father can use both."

"Well, he was fully human and came back because his demon energy activated. You were both, and, now, the demon side is dominant." He scratched the back of his head and sheepishly added, "And I think that your spirit cuffs are gone. The only way those can go away is if there is no spirit energy or if someone used the code word to release them, and I know that no one has used it."

"Well, shit! All of that work for a shorted out power. Damn." She looked down at me and I started to chuckle at her. "What?!"

"You die and come back as an even more powerful demon, and you care about the fact that your spirit energy is gone. This is just like your father. He was concerned about his heartbeat, I recall."

"Well, you die and come back, and, then, we'll find out what you're most concerned about, okay?"

_I already know the answer to that one, Yuuko._

_Well, then, what is it?_

_You. Above all of my concerns about coming back from the dead. My first thoughts would be about you and your well being. I know I don't say it, or, even, think it very often, but... _"I love you, Yuuko." He left the telepathic link open as I looked him in the eyes, and I saw the love there in all of him, and, for now, everything was perfect.

* * *

*Comes out from under the table* Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Kurama's POV... also going to be a train wreck. A sexy, entertaining, intelligent train wreck. Will switch back to Yuuko after the first line break... uh... yeah... Abrupt author's note is awful!**

* * *

Sitting cross-legged across from me is a very much alive Yusuke Urameshi. He staged his own death to make Yuuko stronger. I must admit that the idea worked, but the effect it had on had Yuuko was profound. In my eyes, she became a whole new woman due to the loss of her father. I glance around the room and notice the new homeyness that Keiko and Yusuke have brought to Genkai's estate. In her old age, she's more than willing to have people around to care for her which is a surprise since she's such a stubborn woman. My eyes finally wander back to Yusuke and I find him mid sentence. Hopefully, I'll be able to bail myself out on this one. "...are you even listening, Kurama?"

I chuckle lightly, "It seems you've caught me, Yusuke. I wasn't. I'm sorry; I'm just surprised that you are alive and well. It's not that I'm not glad that you are, but I just came here for a brief visit with Genkai to inquire about Yuuko's spirit powers."

Yusuke's eyes grew concerned and confused, "Huh?" He scratched his head. "How come she needs help with her spirit powers? She's never had any trouble tapping into her energy before. Does she have something going on like when my emotions were all messed up or Kuwabara's awareness made a new sword?"

I turned my eyes away from my friend and averted them to the clear, blue skies outside. "Nothing quite so involved, Yusuke. Yuuko has awakened her full Mazoku blood, and I fear that she has permanently lost her spirit energy."

Yusuke practically fell over with the news, "But.. WAIT! If she's got access to her full Mazoku blood then she- she... SHE DIED! I'm going to go to demon world and kill that runt! He's supposed to protect her!"

Keeping my calm in front of the raging demon in front of me, I flick my offending hairs back over my shoulder. "I assure you that Hiei did everything in his power to take care of her. They both had tournament matches at the same time. As soon as he noticed even a flicker of weakness from her, he forfeited his match to assist her. Unfortunately, we were all to late to bring her back by more practical means. The mazoku awakened in her, and she seems to be dealing with the changes well. She is upset that she won't be demon king this term; she, actually, vowed to do it in your honor. However, ever since she woke from her dormant state, she hasn't been able to manifest any spirit power. My goal in this trip was to ascertain if this would be permanent of not."

"It's permanent, dimwit." She sat beside the both of us forming a triangle. "She died and came back as a demon. The end. She was both before. Now, she is simply one."

Yusuke's face was the model of confusion. "Huh? But... I have my spirit energy!"

"Yes you do, Yusuke. However, the difference is that you were fully human and died. Raizen's power brought you back through activating your latent demon blood. Yuuko is half demon and she died. This time, Raizen's blood was more prominent in her system, so, when his power brought her back to life, she lost all of her spirit energy because it was overridden by the power so closely related to her own. Thank you Genkai. I had already made my assumptions; I just wanted to confirm them."

"Well, you're welcome. Don't be a stranger, though, Kurama. This old hag gets sentimental as the years go by, and I like seeing my students."

"I promise I'll drop by more often, then." Kurama said standing too gracefully. "Oh, and Yusuke?"

"Yeah?" He asked standing as well.

I suspect that Yuuko will be visiting the human world soon. I fear that she will be rather put out and angry when she discovers your falsehood. Do be prepared for what will, no doubt, be a the fight of your life."

"Hehe! You ain't kiddin' buddy. Don't worry about me, though. I'll be fine."

"It isn't you I'm worried about. Yuuko is a new Mazoku and an S class demon. Should she decide to, she could easily destroy a whole city before we could stop her. Even so, I don't think any of us would be willing to deal a fatal blow. That would draw out the fight, and cause more damage, and, yes, I know we all thought that the same thing would happen when you became a demon. However, since Yuuko was already partially demon she is more in tune with her insincts, she has more potential to do so."

"Yuuko's a good person, though. I trust her to protect the earth versus destroying it. Trust me. It'll be fine...

* * *

**I know it's short, but it's my weekend, so I'll be writing. I promise. I guess it's a bad time, though, to say that I really, really like tragic endings... like of mice and men... and the scarlet letter to name a few.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I am firmly under the belief that, if he wanted to, Yusuke could start a riot with a couple sentences.**

* * *

"Hey, Hiei, guess what?" I came running into the hotel room panting with how fast I ran up the stairs.

"Hn?" He turned with a smirk on his lips towards me while sitting in the computer's swivel chair.

"Raiden won! He beat Yomi. He asked if we would like to remain in the castle and be his advisers. Of course, I told him that I had to speak with my husband, so... what do you think?"

He chuckled, "You really can't get enough of that castle, can you?" He paused in thought. "I thought that you would want to go to human world for a couple of years to be honest, but, if that's what you want, I'm more than willing to stay here for the term of another demon king."

I plopped down on the couch and bounced, "You know, I never even thought of that. I'd really like to see my Mom. I haven't seen her since Dad..." I trailed off.

_All I'm saying is that you have options. You think it through, and I'll be there to support your decision. It doesn't matter to me either way as long as we're together._

_Okay, I'll give it a couple days and, then, I'll make a decision. I'm sure Raiden won't mind. He has Hideaki and Takayuki behind him too. _

_Literally. _He chuckled again.

"Am I missing something here, Hiei?"

_Only that demon world has elected its first gay king..._

"OH. MY. GAWD! How did I miss that!?"

_My wife, observant as ever._

"Oh, do shut up. Will you?"

_Do you see my lips moving?_

"Very funny." I got up to leave the room and mumbled, "Asshole."

* * *

Unfortunately, a horrible turn of events made my decision for me. Apparently, a stray demon killed Master Genkai, and Hiei and I decided to visit human world to pay our respects. Hiei was asked along with 3 others to be pallbearer. I assumed Kuwabara and Kurama... I mean Shuichi would be part of the group, but couldn't guess who the last would be. I knew deep in my heart that, if he were alive, my father would have been the first choice.

The simple funeral, in fact, turned out to be unexpectedly huge. Not only did every living participant of the Genkai tournament show, but several hundred demons did as well. Luckily, the funeral was at Genkai's temple. Otherwise, Hiei would have had to use his jagan to hide the demons from any normal human eyes.

I saw the casket being carried out to the site where Genkai asked to be buried. Hiei, Shuichi, and Kuwabara could all be seen carrying the casket, but the fourth palbearer was out of sight behind the casket from my angle. Soon, they reached their designated location and the casket lowered. I heard several gasps in the crowd, and I turned my head back up to see what the ruckus was about. Then, I noticed the problem. The fourth pallbearer was my father.

I had to hold in my anger and excitement for the time being, though. This was supposed to be a solemn event. However, when the casket was in the right spot and the men began to walk away, my father did not. Instead, he began a speech. "I know that some of you have a lot of questions for me, but I'm going to have to ask you to wait to ask them until after the service. I'd like to remind you that today isn't about me, but, instead, about Genkai's life and legacy. Genkai always had an opinion whether she voiced it or not, and, when she did let you know her side, she didn't try to persuade you to her point of view. She was sarcastic and rude- especially if she trained you. Genkai lived a long and full life, and she would want us to remember her for all of the good times and accomplishments versus the sadness we feel today having lost her in our lives. She taught me a lot, and I'm going to miss her like I would miss my own kin."

"Genkai wanted me to share something with all of you, and I feel that this is the best time, if there ever was one. She left this estate to myself and what has come to be known as the "spirit detective" group. However, she wanted us the bridge the gap between humans and demons. So, those who would like to stay on the estate are more than welcome to. This, of course, is on the condition that everything here stays the way that it is now. Genkai felt that there are only a fair few humans who ever got to interact with apparitions, and she wants us to be able to live in peace and harmony side by side like in old times. Together, we can make her wishes a reality. One day, there will be no need for demon world. Human and demon technology will live together side by side and we can collaborate for the greater good. Let's do as she wished and start that dream today."

There were murmurs in the crowd as the speech finished. The funeral dragged after that. There was a buzz in the air as demons and humans alike thought of the repercussions of what Genkai wanted to do with her estate.

When all was said and done, an equal amount of humans and demons decided to stay on the property. In total, there were about 40 guests. They all varied in power levels and viewpoints, and, ultimately, it was decided to be a good mix of what would be needed to see if the plan would work. Of course, some of them really stayed to find out how Yusuke was even alive. After he explained that it was a ruse to get out of being demon king and to make his daughter stronger, however, none left.

There was a huge fight between Yuuko and Yusuke. It was entirely physical involving no powers. They had learned their lesson about that during the last fight.

When it was clear that Yuuko's rage beat our Yusuke's drive to teach his daughter a lesson, the fight was over. They lay side by side on the ground. "You know, Yuuko, when your mother and I were trying to decide what your name was, we fought over it for days. We both liked Yuuko, however, it was a matter of what kanji we wanted to use. She didn't want you to have the same first kanji as me, and I did. She insisted on brave. Eventually, when both of our tempers settled down, she agreed for us to use my first Kanji- ghost- pronounced Yuu. It was kind of appropriate since you would turn out to be half demon. Then, we debated for another three days about the word ko. I wanted to use the word child, but she won out with small or little. So your name means little ghost because of our compromise, but it has so much more meaning to me now than it did then."

"Now, you are a full fledged demon. You are even shorter than Hiei! However, inside, you have the most power of all. You just have it all locked up for some reason. I'm ashamed to say I blame your mother for that. Yuuko, energy wise, you are more powerful than me or even Yomi, but you hide your most important emotions behind this wall of sarcasm. The reason I'm more powerful than you despite your energy level is that I wear my emotions on my sleeve. If you want to be more powerful, that's what you have to do. You could be the strongest among us demons one day if you just cared a bit more."

"Cut the crap, Dad. I don't want you making excuses for me. I don't want to be the strongest person the worlds have ever seen. If that's your ambition, it's your prerogative, but leave me out of it. I just want to spend my time fighting for whatever strikes me at the time and showing humans and demons a way to live in harmony. It's what Genkai wanted, and I intend to follow through with that in my own extensive lifetime." I hopped up now, and walked to the other end of the dojo where Hiei sat propped against the wall in fighting clothes katana in hand. "Pack up, Hiei, let's go home. Raiden's probably wondering if we're going to help bail him out of something by now."

"Hn." I heard him grunt, but I knew behind it was an unseen smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Months were spent in relative peace as humans with spiritual awareness began to flock to demon world and vice versa with curious demons to human world. There were no kekai barriers, so it was simple to travel between the two now. Nobody was killed, but fights and arguments abounded. The change would definitely take some getting used to. Soon, we were met with a relative calming period. It was as if it was the calm before the storm, but, for Hiei and I, it was one of the happiest times we'd ever had.

I woke up one morning to his eyes barely above my own, and glanced briefly downwards to see his lips in a truly unusual smile. _Is everything okay? _I asked perplexed.

_Better than okay. You're not in tune with your demon hearing well enough yet. Close your eyes and listen very closely to the sounds you hear in this room._

I did as he asked and concentrated on the sounds, but all I could hear were our breathing and blood pumping in or veins. I began to open my eyes when I heard it. It was faint, but it was there. There was a third heartbeat in the room. I knew Hiei wouldn't be thrilled if someone was in our space, but there was one thing he would be smiling about. "You have got to be kidding me that you noticed that! When did you hear it?"

_Just as you were going to bed. I sat sitting up against the headboard for awhile and just listened to the goings on of the castle since I wasn't quite tired yet. Eventually, I started concentrating on you and your breathing and felt myself begin to drift into sleep. When I heard the extra beat, I was wide awake. I searched our whole living quarters everywhere and there was nothing, but the sound was still there. I was confused until I got closer to you and the sound got louder._

_So, I'm... I can't believe I'm saying this. _"I'm pregnant."

He nodded still smiling. "Yes." He kissed me heatedly, and the world was forgotten.

* * *

I wish that I could say that the mood in the castle was that of elation and celebration over the very rare and upcoming demon birth. Apparently, demons often have fertility issues. However, the proverbial dark cloud, in fact, hovered over the castle ominously as my due date neared. There were the beginning of war in the human world. Sensitive humans versus demons. It was all spurred along by some influential S class demon, but, when you asked around in human world, nobody was quite sure who the S class demon was. Nobody quite wanted to imagine who either since there were only two S class demons known to be in human world- Yusuke and Kurama.

After realizing the position he was in, Kurama turned himself in to the demon detectives to be held pending investigation. It soon became apparent that the uprising would continue. So, with Kurama's possible influence eliminated from the roster, it came upon the demon detectives to apprehend my father. Of course, I asked to go on the mission and was subsequently denied. Apparently, being 30 weeks pregnant disqualifies you from the program. As a sign of support, Hiei stayed behind as well.

We were all surprised, though, when Raiden left on the mission and left us in charge as his replacements should he not make it back. There was word of battles and destruction in human world, and, although we so wished to be there and see it or beg Koenma to let us see the fights through a looking glass, we kept our patience. Everyone kept telling me it was bad to have negative thoughts and feelings like anxiousness during pregnancy. I told them to fuck off. What could possibly go wrong? The kid couldn't possibly be empathic yet. Could he? She? I don't think I even friggin' care! This is too stressful.

It was a surprise to everyone who stayed at the castle when the demon detective group actually succeeded in apprehending Yusuke. He, however, did put up a fight. It turns our Raiden's win isn't a fluke after all- he was the one to finish off my father in the fight. It was painfully obvious after only a day of interrogation that it was going nowhere. So, they decided to send me into the room despite Hiei's consternation over the matter. Hiei insisted that he would go into the room with me and remain silent. To this, they agreed.

So, the second morning of my father's imprisonment found Hiei opening wide the door to the big, white, interrogation room-cell combo and my fat ass waddling in. I sat in the closest of two chairs on the opposite side of the table from my father. He was sitting silently just watching for a few moments. It was unlike him in the strangest way. When I went to open my mouth to speak, though, he beat me to it. "So, you're pregnant, huh? Congratulations. I'll remember to send a card when I get outta here."

"Yes, thank you. I thought you might be a little more excited to be becoming a grandfather." I looked away and at Hiei's calming eyes for a brief moment. "Anyway, you know why I'm here. Why haven't you just told the investigators what has been going on in human world?"

"Yeah, about that... I didn't tell them because I am the one that's leading the demons. They want human world back, and I a good leader. They just needed some organization is all."

"You're kidding me, Dad. You... you fought against demons like that for years! How come you've become one of them?" My eyes were wide and dilated. These idiots sent a pregnant woman into a room with a lunatic dictator wannabe.

"Don't know why, really. I guess, everybody seemed to be trying to do something of the like. I'm the only one that seems to have gotten close enough to actually garner attention from demons, though. Before, it was always taken care of by Koenma and whatever resources he has. Did they not send you to help because of your condition Yuuko?"

"Dad, it's not a disability! You know it's hard for female demons to become pregnant. They're just trying to protect the baby." I stood up holding the table to steady myself, and turned around to leave. I had heard enough. "Look, I'm tired, so someone else can come talk to you now. Have a great rest of your life."

"Oh, no you don't!" My father screamed seemingly throwing the table in his rage. I couldn't turn fast enough to see before I was hit in the back and fell painfully to the ground on my stomach.

* * *

I felt my eyes widen as the table flew through the air too quickly for me to stop it. Yuuko, and possibly our child, would be injured. However, now, my eyes zeroed in the the attacker. My prey. It didn't matter who he was now that he had attacked my mate and unborn child. He would not be able to breathe a single word of what he had done to my family lest in be in his dying breath.

Unbidden, the jagan opened on my forehead drawing my power to summon the being that lives inside of me- trapped in my right arm. The dragon writhed feeding off the power and emotions it felt. It was angry too. Despite my wish for my child's grandfather to remain alive, my instincts couldn't agree. So, I sighed a heavy breath, and ripped off the white headband blocking the jagan from view and unfurled the bandages on my arm and began to concentrate all of my energies on releasing the dragon and killing my once-again-foe. I would get the rematch that I once craved to have, but, this time, it would hardly be a fight knowing that the dragon would feed on my anger over the injury of my mate and child. The babe didn't even have a name yet, and, already, it's life had been threatened. Niether I nor the dragon would stand for it! For once, we were of like mind. One being.

I kept pooling my energy and channeling it into my arm, and, subsequently, the dragon. Before, I could release it, however, a blinding red flash of light filled the room forcing me to close my eyes. I still concentrated my power should it be needed, but I doubted it with the force and size of the blast. I forced my eyes open as soon as I could searching with my eyes and the jagan for Yusuke. When I didn't see or sense him, I dropped my attack and focused on my wife who lay on her side gripping her stomach with one hand and the other out palm faced in the direction her father was once in. She panted a couple times and cringed, "The baby's coming early."

* * *

Our child turned out to be relatively healthy. He was lighter than most newborns, but Jyotobu had a healthy set of lungs 10 fingers and 10 toes, and it was the best we could ask for given the circumstances. We took the kanji from the first symbol in Hiei's name and the last in Yusuke's. It roughly meant to help fly. It was fitting since he made our hearts soar despite the fact that my father had passed on.

A true peace settled over both worlds, and, soon, it was more normal than not to be spiritually aware. By Jyotobu's 10th birthday, human world saw the birth of their first miko in over 1000 years. The last passed only fifty years after the kekai separated the worlds. Although there would still be fights among the different races and territory wars were abound, it was clear that the future was bright. With seemingly endless possibilities and hope, our small family looked forward to the future.

* * *

**AN: This is the end of this story. Thank you for reading. It feels like the end came and went quickly, but I feel that there may be a short sequel in the future following Jyotobu's adventures. Favorite and stuff, but there will be no more updates on this story in particular. I do have ideas for future stories, so feel free to author alert. Also, it is very much appreciated if you review with constructive criticism to help me improve my writing. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
